Not An Obsession
by MileyMcTucker
Summary: Death The Kid, el psicoanalista de Death City esta "enamorado" de su paciente Maka Albarn; ¿Que pasa cuando el amor no es mas que una obsecion? *Adaptacion de "Where is my mind?" de "thetalentlesswriter"*


**Hello!~**

**Bueno, como muchos de ustedes ya habran notado, soy nueva en este territorio, mas no en FanFiction en general.**

**Les contare un poco de mi, para los que no me conocen.**

**Mi nombre es Miley, tengo 16 y soy escritora en FanFiction desde hace casi un año, soy una persona "extraña" pero espero caerles bien xD **

**Soy maniaco-depresiva y esa es muchas veces la razon de mi ausencia. **

**Mmmm... Soy mexicana, hablo ingles, español e italiano, mi color favorito es el morado y bueno... A quien le interese saber mas, puede leer mi biografia;)**

**Este es mi primer Fanfic de Soul Eater (mi anime favorito:3), y a pesar de que no es de mi creacion, estoy contenta:3**

**NO ME MATEN! SI NO LES GUSTA LA HISTORIA NO ES MI CULPA D: (xD)**

**Sin mas que decir, les dejo esta fabulosa historia.**

_**Soul Eater y todos sus personajes le pertenecen al gran señor Atsushi Ohkubo y a Square Enix.**_

* * *

_**Adaptacion de:**_

_**"Where is my mind?"**_

_**de**_

_**"thetalentlesswriter"**_

* * *

Cuando Death The Kid, el hijo prodigio de Lord Death, el Dios de la muerte y dueño de Death City, anuncio que quería ser psicoanalista, la gente no pudo haber estado mas emocionada y contenta con la noticia; Probablemente porque el joven Shinigami tenía marcado en su destino ser el que acabaría con la vida de su propio padre para dar paso a un nuevo Dios de la muerte, y, a pesar de que el joven era tan bueno o mejor que su padre, la ciudad amaba al hombre que los gobernaba en ese momento y consideraban una tragedia que este muriera en manos de su propio hijo.

Al inicio, Kid obtuvo la oposición de algunos individuos, pero esa profesión podía ser definitivamente su fuerte, y la mejor manera de evitar que Lord Death muriera, o al menos eso pensó todo aquel que le rodeaba; Kid nunca mostraba emociones, excepto si de simetría se trataba, era calculador como una fría maquina, lo que la gente alrededor de él sentía no le importaba en lo absoluto, aunque muchos pensaran lo contario, no tenía tacto cuando de decir la verdad se trataba… Sería perfecto para un trabajo donde debías tener la cabeza centrada, lejos de la influencia de otro individuo… ahora la gente se daba cuenta de su error.

Kid entró a la universidad de Arizona sin problemas, fácilmente se convirtió en el promedio más sobresaliente sin tener que esforzarse demasiado, las cosas se le hicieron demasiado aburridas, demasiado sencillas, pero requerían de inteligencia y capacidad, justo como le gustaba; sus profesores tenían grandes expectativas, sus compañeros tenían grandes expectativas, sus conocidos tenían grandes expectativas; todos tenían grandes expectativas que se vieron cumplidas cuando al graduarse con honores a los 22 años, debido a que se salto algunos años de universidad, encontró una vacante en el "Death City Assylum", una dependencia de gobierno que albergaba temporalmente a personas con un problema mental tratable para poder reintegrarlas a la sociedad.

El azabache tenía una cómoda oficina, un buen salario y pacientes relativamente aburridos a quienes podía controlar con unos cuantos antidepresivos y escucharlos completo silencio cuando estos hablaban sobre sus múltiples problemas…

Y luego los sueños cumplidos se fueron al demonio cuando llegó ella: pequeña y delgada, rubia y de ojos verde esmeralda enormes, nerviosa y dubitativa, con vendas enredadas en sus muñecas, con uñas mordidas y labios chapeados; desde el momento en que se sentó en la silla frente a la de Kid, tuvo toda la atención del hombre

-¿Cuál es tu nombre?- preguntó, ojos ámbar sobre ojos esmeralda que intentaban contener las lágrimas.

La chica guardo silencio, temblando incontrolablemente, y después hablo -¿Por qué se lo diría? N-No lo conozco- El Shinigami sonrió, algo que era muy extraño en él, la chica solo intentó mirar a otro lado.

-Porque soy tu terapeuta, estoy aquí para ayudarte-

-Imposible- respondió de inmediato la adolescente mientras una pequeña lágrima recorría su cara, la rubia de inmediato paso su mano sobre su mejilla, intentando borrar rastro de su debilidad… Era la imagen más triste y más hermosa que Kid hubiese visto jamás –Lo que usted quiere es imposible…-

El de las rayas blancas se levantó de su asiento y se dirigió a la rubia, la otra de inmediato subió sus piernas a la silla y las sostuvo con sus brazos, intentando protegerse del extraño; el terapeuta quedó a solo centímetros de ella, se hincó para quedar a su altura, los ojos esmeraldas le miraban con curiosidad mezclada con miedo, el azabache tuvo que usar todo su auto control para no tocarla.

-Deja que yo decida eso, ¿Te parece? Soy el Doctor Death, ¿Cuál es tu nombre?- las manos de la chica temblaban contra sus piernas, cerraba sus ojos como intentando desaparecer; al final abrió lentamente la boca, intentado hablar.

-Maka- musitó tan rápido la chica, que si el Shinigami no hubiese estado atento no la habría escuchado.

-Maka… Suena interesante, armónico, te queda bien; ¿Y qué haces aquí, Maka?-

La chica no dijo otra palabra después de eso, solo se quedó mirando al hombre con un dejo de miedo, mas lagrimas caían de sus mejillas; Kid tampoco se movió de su lugar, simplemente tuvo que luchar internamente para no acercarse demasiado a la rubia y asustarla.

Esa misma noche el doctor Death leyó todo el expediente: Maka Albarn. 16 años, hija de dos padres de rango importante que se separaron después de que ella se entero de que el la engañaba con la mayoría de las féminas del pueblo; La chica tenía una extraña dependencia a la cafeína, la cual inicio después de que todo ese desastre empezara, y en todo caso, sufría del síndrome de abstinencia cuando intentaba dejarlo; sus síntomas eran variados y habían aparecido meses después de que sus padres se divorciases y se hubiese independizado con solo 14 años, desde quedarse catatónica por semanas hasta jurar que sombras la seguían en la calle, que voces le gritaban hasta dejarle sorda pero nunca sabía su procedencia; incluso tenía una orden de restricción a una familia que juraba, eran caníbales, las voces se lo dijeron.

Tenía Depresión Psicótica, llegar a aquel diagnostico fue tan sencillo para Kid como lo era con el resto de sus pacientes, como lo eran sus exámenes en la universidad, sin embargo había algo en esa chiquilla que le fascinaba.

Tal vez era el cabello dorado, tal vez era su voz melódica, o tal vez eran sus enormes ojos cálidos… tenían que ser sus ojos, eran la cosa más bella que el Shinigami hubiese visto, tan brillantes, adornados con pestañas entre doradas y cafés.

Al principio, sus sesiones se basaron solamente en los medicamentos y en la rubia llorando desconsoladamente, Kid quería sacarla de su coraza, hacerla hablar, rozar la piel de la rubia centímetro por centímetro; sin embargo sabía que tendría que esperar a que la chica se sintiese más cómoda, mas en confianza como para platicar de sus problemas; él quería la verdad y que proviniese de esos labios que le provocaban sueños y pesadillas.

* * *

**Y BIEN! HASTA AQUI EL PRIMER CAPITULO!:D**

**Que les parecio? Espero y les haya gustado, el fic ya esta completo, solo terminare de correjir la adaptacion y TA DAH! LISTO!:3**

**Bien, sin mucho mas que decir me despido de ustedes:B Hasta la proxima:3**

**XOXO,**

**MaLee**


End file.
